Fifty Shades of Freed
by missybree
Summary: I rewrote the scene where Ana brings Jack the money in Fifty Shades of Freed. I added a little fire and attitude in Ana's Character and made that scene a tad bit longer from when she steps out the car and see's Jack to when she shoots him and passes out. I hope you like my little version better:P


I step out of the car my legs start to shake and I can hardly breathe. The air blows my hair in my face and my shake hand pulls it to the side, while I shut the door to the car with my other. "Well look who it is." Jack emerges from the side of a tall brick building. His hair is cut and its dark, but he still has that damn earing. "What the hell did you do with Mia? I brought your damn money now hand her over!" Huh? When did I grow a pair? I'm surprised by my attitude that came out and I could tell he was too. "Shut up, slut, I want my money first." I point towards the back of the car and Elizabeth is already checking the cash. He snarls at me as he waits for Elizabeth to say something. "It's all here and it's a lot." She said in a matter of fact tone. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth. "Give me Mia, now!" I practically scream in his face. I am a getting tired of these games. He better have Mia. And if he doesn't than I am going to kill him. He cost me my beautiful Christian and possibly my life if he plans on playing dirty. "Where is her cell?" He clearly ignores my request and asks his partner in crime another one. "It's in the trash." So she thinks. She looked up from the money and grabbed the bag, closing the trunk behind her. She walks over to his side and when I turn to look at him he back hands me in the face with such a force I wasn't expecting. Are you fucking kidding me? I lift my face to see his expression of pure excitement. He is getting a kick out of this and it isn't right. I wish I could hit him and beat him to a pulp, but what comes to my mind is my little blip. I also can't just let him have his way with me. What if he hurts me and my baby? I think the best option would to fight, right? I haven't been in any such situation. I have two options. One, I fight and two, I don't fight which could lead to worse things than if I do fight. Ugh. I've had it. I'm going to fight, for my free will and for my child. I wish Christian would hurry. I can't waste another minute. I touch the skin on my cheek where he slapped me as if to give him the impression that it hurt. I mean it did but the pain is gone and all I have his anger towards him, love for my baby and for Christian, and the adrenaline to fight for it all. "You're a fucking pussy Jack! Here you are hitting a woman, who did nothing to you. What the hell are you so mad at me for besides kicking you in your two inch sized dick, which you clearly deserved? Your anger seems to lie with Christian but here you are going through his wife. You clearly don't have the balls to confront him yourself. You are weak as can be and a sorry excuse for a man. I take pity on you." His eyes went wide with astonishment as well as Elizabeth's and with that I spit in his face and I draw my arm back and take a swing for Jacks jaw as I make it into a fist the second before it makes contact with his face. I heard a hit hurts worse if you do that. Jack staggered back by the blow and I used that second to dead leg him in the middle of his thigh. He dropped to the floor and I kicked him in his gut. He got winded and fought for a quick breathe. "Fuck!" He yelled. I stared down at him completely oblivious to Elizabeth as she creeps behind me and pushes be to the ground. My head hits the concrete and I could hear the ringing in my head and the environment around becoming blurry. A tear slipped down the side of my face and I saw Jack above me smiling before he gives me a swift kick into my ribs. I choked on my saliva and yelled a cry. I can't breathe and all I can think about is my precious little blip. "That's for SIP, you fucking bitch." Jack said in a cruel tone and then spit on the ground right in front of my face. "Jack that's enough! We are in broad daylight! Don't be dumb!" Elizabeth screeches in a pitch a little higher than a whisper. "She deserves it." He gloats. I can start to feel like I'm slipping away and I used the little time that I have to reach around and pull the gun from the back of my jeans. I cock the gun behind my back, point it at Jack. "Screw you, Jack-Mother-Fucking-Hide!" and with that I shoot him just above the right knee. "Argh. Fuck!" I hear him scream as he collapses to the ground, holding his now bloody leg. Elizabeth has her hand up in surrender and she slowly start to fade from my vision. The darkness starts to close around me and I can hear tires screech, concrete burning on rubber and sounds of doors opening and closing. "Ana!" Christian…oh Christian. Save Mia. Get Mia. "ANA!" So much darkness…peace.


End file.
